darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Events
Night events are, as the name implies, events that occur during the night at any Hideout. Night events may be random, triggered by the player's actions, or preset. The night lasts from 20:00 to 8:00, interacting with the oven during this period is denied. Using a watch is recommended to show the time until the night ends. Beneficial Events A Strange Voice A voice in the dark will try to lure the Protagonist towards it. Going toward the source of the voice will have it move somewhere farther away. If the Protagonist keeps following the voice, he will eventually be led to a Shiny Stone. The voice might lead outside of the safe zone, however, so caution is advised. Poisonous Mushrooms Spontaneous growths of harvest-able Poisonous Mushrooms sometimes appear in or around the Hideout, which yield special Odd-Looking, Glowing Mushrooms. Their appearance is signaled by a cluster of moving lights, similar to fireflies. They despawn quickly, so the player should hurry if they wish to collect them. Banshee Nest Usually around night 4 or 5, a Banshee will appear over a newly formed nest in the Dry Meadow Hideout, but will not walk around. The Banshee's appearance is signaled by a flickering light, similar to the Vision at the Swamp Hideout. Upon being approached, it will vanish in a flock of birds, leaving behind an object called [[? (Item)|''"?"]] inside the nest. This object can be extracted for essence or consumed directly as a healing item. Mysterious Benefactor During the night, someone may repeatedly knock on the front door of the Hideout. If the Protagonist doesn't open the door, the knocking becomes more frantic. If the door is still not opened, the knocking will change into banging, hard enough to destroy an unbarricaded door and damage a barricaded onehttps://youtu.be/lmnrb-HOAHU?t=16m28s. Should the Protagonist investigate, he will find a beneficial item at the doorstep. Items that may be found include unarmed usable Bear Traps, Molotov Cocktails, and both varieties of Pills. Be careful, there might be enemies outside the hideout. Shiny Stonelight Sometimes a bright light, similar to a flare, will shine outside the hideout. The light will shine from its start until the end of the night and venturing to the center will yield a shiny stone. Neutral Events Bedfellow In the Dry Meadow Hideout, a man will appear sitting on the edge of the bed and say he wishes to go home, or that "we" need to move. He will remain during the night, so long as the Protagonist remains near him. Hitting the man will make him disappear and will damage the player. This event is not exclusive to the night, as in the morning's Time Freeze, he can emerge out of thin air when nearing the bed and disappear when getting away, by exiting to the next room connected by a door or to the outside by a window. After you lose the sight of him, he doesn't seem to occur anymore. * The man that appears in this event is actually the Protagonist without his coat and hat (before being disfigured), as seen in the Epilogue and The Apartment Dream Sequence. Nightly Intruder In the Silent Forest Hideout, the player may encounter a villager roaming around. When spotted by the player, the villager will quickly run away, into the night. Flare A flare may be thrown in the vicinity of the hideout. If the player investigates, they may spot a villager running away. Doors Opening In any hideout, non-barricaded doors may randomly open and close. In the Dry Meadow Hideout, a special ambient noise might play before a door leading to the player's room opens by itself. In other cases, a door might open and then close, footsteps will be heard, and another door in the same room will then also be opened then closed. Investigating will not lead the player to finding any nightly intruders. Nightly Sacrifice An event exclusive to the Silent Forest Hideout. A loud muffled growl can be heard and a hybrid human-animal corpse similar to the one seen in the Abandoned House will be set on fire outside of the player's Hideout, possibly as a threat. The corpse contains Odd Meat. The ring of fire will also be surrounded by symbols drawn in the earth, similar to those seen in the Markings locations. Strange Whispers ]] An event exclusive to the Swamp Hideout. During the night, the power will go out and the radio will turn on by itself. A strange voice will speak in broken sentences, complete gibberish and then the radio will say "come back" in a garbled and distinctly feminine voice. After the radio dies, the power will come back on and the Protagonist will 'say' "Soon. I'm close." * This is implied to be the Protagonist's girlfriend or wife. She is seldom seen in the game overall, only shown briefly in the dream sequence The Apartment, and is also mentioned in the Epilogue. Heartbeat An event exclusive to the Old Woods Hideout. A loud heartbeat can be heard, the floor of the hideout will start to leak blood and patches of grass outside the hideout will disappear, revealing pulsating flesh underneath. Detrimental Events Full Moon An event exclusive to the Swamp Hideout. During the night, the spawning of Huge Dogs increases drastically. This event is signaled by a sudden change in ambient music. The music loops until sunrise, and is recognizable by a howling sound. Red Glare A special Glare forms. This Glare is static but warps around three or four times during the event, always spawning on top of the Protagonist, who has to move out of the way so as to not have the Glare's source in his line of sight. The player can tell the Glare is coming by a constant drone in the ambience that persists even when the Glare isn't manifesting. In the Swamp Hideout, the Glare may form in areas somewhat further away from the player. Molotov Cocktail A Molotov Cocktail is thrown at the Hideout. The resulting fire may destroy barricaded windows, wardrobes or doors. Poltergeist A faint rumbling noise is heard. The noise grows in volume, and a powerful force moves wardrobes, chairs and other furniture away from their positions, usually towards either the center of the room they're in or the Protagonist's position if he's in the room. This event might position lamps in ways that allow light to escape the hideout. Red Fog In the Silent Forest Hideout, the Old Woods Hideout, and the Swamp Hideout, a strange black fog forms in the room the player is in. Touching it will inflict the health-draining Gas status debuff. It also pushes nearby furniture away from it. Earthquake An earthquake will occur. A rumbling noise is heard and the camera shakes. Several shockwaves will pass, the rumbling noise the shaking will become stronger with each wave. Dust will be lifted into the air, decreasing visibility inside the Hideout. On the last waves, power will temporarily go out, shutting down all lamps except one. Earthquakes occur more often in the Old Woods Hideout and Swamp Hideout, but can also happen in the Silent Forest Hideout and the Dry Meadow Hideout. Gust of Wind An unusually strong gale passes over the Hideout, lowering visibility within, making loud noises and moving light furniture such as lamps. Like the Poltergeist event, this might position lamps in ways that allow light to escape the hideout. Nightly Invasions Enemies are likely to spawn and roam around the Hideout. They are not initially aware of the Protagonist's presence, but noise made when moving and light filtering through windows (even barricaded ones) may alert them. Sometimes, creatures try to break down a barricaded entrance even without being alerted, but they'll eventually give up and continue roaming around the Hideout if the barricade breaks but they perceive no noise or light beyond it. It is important to notice that enemies' quantity and level of aggression depends on the hideout: each consequent hideout increases the number and obstinacy with which enemies search through the hideout's territory, with Dry Meadow Hideout being the least dangerous for the player. Enemy Spawns Per Hideout * Dry Meadow Hideout: Dogs and Savages will frequently spawn. It is quite common for the nights to be peaceful here, with enemies rarely noticing the Protagonist unless he makes noise, comes into their line of sight or leaves a lamp where its light can escape through a window. Naturally, this is not a rule and caution must always be applied. * Silent Forest Hideout: Both Normal and Huge Dogs commonly spawn. Savages appear in groups of two, and will aggressively search through the hideout, often tearing down any barricades they see. It's almost guaranteed that at least one enemy will encounter the player and need to be killed. Surviving nights in this hideout should be fairly easy for a cautious player mindful of placing traps around key spots, although the shift in difficulty compared to the Dry Meadow is significant. A better weapon than the Board With Nails is recommended. * Old Woods Hideout: Huge Dogs and Red Chompers spawn almost every night, commonly in pairs. One or more Banshees may also spawn around the hideout outside of their special night event (i.e. no flocks of crows beforehand, but the musical drone is present). Traps are essential to delay and eliminate the first waves, and few barricades are likely to survive a night. * Swamp Hideout: Dogs, Huge Dogs, Savages, Human Spiders, and Red Chompers will frequently roam the hideout. Human Spiders may multiply several times before breaching the hideout. High-power firearms, traps and throwables are recommended. Banshee A large murder of Crows flies overhead, heavy and slow footsteps can be heard closing in on the Hideout, and the ambient sound of the forest becomes a low-key drone. These herald the arrival of a hostile Banshee. In the Old Woods Hideout, Banshees may spawn without the crows flying overhead, although the change in music and the footsteps can be heard normally. Bug Infestation Large holes or anthills will form inside the hideout. Huge Bugs will begin to spawn from these, and Worms will start spreading throughout the hideout. Killing the Huge Bugs will prevent the worms from spreading, but may also alert more dangerous enemies; any Worms that are spawned will remain even after the night ends, and must be actively eliminated by the Protagonist. This event will never occur in the Dry Meadow Hideout. Centipede An event exclusive to the Swamp Hideout. A Centipede burrows up from underneath the Protagonist, even inside the Hideout when it's well-barricaded and well-lit, and may happen several times per night. This event will only occur in the Swamp Hideout. Savages and Dogs A howl is heard, and a group of dogs – normal Dogs in the Dry Meadow or Huge Dogs in the Silent Forest – spawn outside the hideout, alongside one or two Savages. The Savages and Dogs often end up fighting, killing and wounding each other. Special Events Shadows Once the Shadows perk has been picked, this event may occur in any Hideout, and can repeat several times in a single night. Strange whispering is heard, and ghostly dark shapes will flit around in unlit areas of the Hideout. Torches, lanterns, the oven and all but one of the lamps will temporarily stop working, and the Protagonist will take damage if he's not in a well-lit area, either near the working lamp or a lit flare. After around one minute, the Shadows will dissipate and lighting will return to normal. At least in the Swamp Hideout, the Shadows may manifest alongside a Banshee. The Wedding The event can happen in the Dry Meadow Hideout and Silent Forest Hideout. During the night, someone knocks on the front door. During the morning, the player may go outside and find an invitation to the Wedding that has a 4-digit code necessary to enter the locked door at the Wedding's main building. This item can be shown to Wolfman, who will remark on the constant music that can be heard from the Wedding. * It should be noted that this event differs from the "Mysterious Benefactor" event. During this event, the knocking will not turn into destructive banging, and the invitation does not need to be looted immediately, and will be outside the door the following morning. The Inferno A one-time event exclusive to the Swamp Hideout. .]] A not-randomized, endgame event triggered by setting fire to the Talking Tree in the previous day. During the night, the lights will go out and a voice the radio will ask, ''"Why did you do it?". The area surrounding the hideout will catch fire and from the flames, large amounts of Burning Villagers will spawn and attack the hideout. The amount of Burning Villagers becomes greater as the night goes on, reaching the point where it's guaranteed that they'll break the barricades and reach the Protagonist in mobs that can completely stop him from moving. This event continues until the night is over. Bugs/Glitches * During the Shadows night event, a Shadow may clip through a wall and damage the Protagonist even if he's close to a light source. * The Red Glare can appear during the morning's time freeze, should the Protagonist be killed right before it appears during the night. It only appears once and doesn't warp. References Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics